1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector and a connector assembly, and more particularly to a SFP (Small Form-factor Pluggable) plug connector adapted for releasably latching with a receptacle and a connector assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,746,158 issued to Merrick on Jun. 8, 2004 discloses an SFP transceiver connector for mating with a receptacle having a latching tab defining a latching hole. The transceiver connector comprises a housing having a latching nose for engaging with the latching hole, a releasing mechanism assembled to the housing and a pair of recesses. The releasing mechanism includes an actuator, a lever assembled at one end of the actuator, and a pair of releasing portions formed at another end of the actuator and plunged in recesses. The releasing portions climb outwardly of the recesses, in response of the rearward movement of the lever, to upwardly lift the latching tab to thereby release the latching nose from the latching hole.
A plug connector having a differently configured releasing mechanism and a connector assembly having the same are desired.